This disclosure relates to methods of producing aqueous bitumen emulsions. More specifically, it relates to methods of stabilizing bitumen-in-water emulsions.
Bitumen is an abundant natural resource. The use of a specific bitumen product in an application will depend on the physical and chemical properties of such bitumen product. Generally, bitumen is very viscous and it is often necessary to mix it with various solvents to yield solutions or emulsions for further transportation and use. Thus, there is an ongoing need to develop and improve methods for preparing bitumen solutions or emulsions.